


Snow

by TWE



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWE/pseuds/TWE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look up in the sky and see no stars, but I know they're there in your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

You know it’s coming.

 

There’s an anxiousness to the silence that makes you hang on the very edge of the fresh night and makes you want to hand out the window. You stare at the heavens, begging for starlight through the clouds and still receive nothing.

 

It’s in that moment in the crisp outside where you’re surrounded by the sweet kiss of the winter air. Where no matter how thick the blankets soft lips of cold brush against your skin. The trees still around you and even the breeze stops.

 

All you can hear is your heart between your eyes and the puffs of breath, hot, as they steam just under your nose. The silence of the world is almost deafening.

 

And then there’s the moment. You thought you were looking down but something in the back of your mind catches and forces you to look up and there it is.

 

A single snowflake.

 

It stops your heart and your breathing as you watch it like a miracle fall slower and slower in the light towards your face. Your mind is racing and your shoulders steel themselves like they did during your first time.

 

And like the moment your virginity was shared with your lover. Your eyes shine, almost wet and gold as the first snowflake lands on your lashes. And then there are more and you’re dancing. Your heart not only started again, but it’s open and you’re spinning with your hands wide open and your head fallen back trying to catch as much as you can on your face.

 The moment you begin laughing it’s contagious.

 

And then you fall and make snow angels with the soft flakes that have turned the unending sea of green a shade of perfect white. Underneath no longer green but black in the darkness. But the world has a funny way of highlighting perfection, and in the moment you were smiling the clouds opened up the full moon that was hidden behind them lit you up like you were made for this moment.

 

“You’ve honestly never seen snow before, Fullmetal?” I have to ask, not that I want to bring you from the moment, but so I can join you. You simply look at me with a dazed grin.

 

“No,” You say in a voice with barely contained emotion. I’d like to say that was the moment I truly fell in love with you, but honestly…it was the first time you hit me and called me a bastard. Stood toe to toe with me and argued for the sake of arguing.

 

And here you are, instead of being kissed by passion and fire you’re being kissed by the innocence of snow.

 

It’s raining, but you don’t notice the moment I wipe the drops from my eyes. But you do notice when I speak even when it takes me a moment to realise the words I’ve just said.

 

“Say that again?” You ask as you sit up, leaning on your elbows and letting the moisture sink into your bright red jacket.

 

“Are you deaf?” I hear myself saying before offering a smile that plays on my lips like I’m teasing.

 

“I said _marry me_.”


End file.
